Verhuizing en Drama
Sosuke's Comeback Nog steeds in de toekomst people!! Er waren uren, dagen, weken voorbij gegaan. Maar het leven bleef hetzelfde. Ondertussen is er al veel gebeurd, maar alles bleef hetzelfde. Ten huize Tsuki was alles voor 1 keer vredig en hoorde je niet het alledaags gekrijs van Ponyo die weer in paniek raakte omdat Ren voor de deur staat. Of het gebrul van Kyoya als de meisjes weer eens in de meerderheid zijn. Nee, het was een gewone dag voor gewone mensen.... Het was zondag... "PPOONNYYOOOHH", de alarmerende roep van Ponyo's oranje harige moeder klonk van onderaan de trap door heel het huis. Het was een tijdje geleden dat ze nog zo hard geroepen had en haar stem klonk eigenlijk een beetje hees. Tsuki had de donkere, houten trapleuning vast en stond in haar mosgroenethumb|Tsuki, wachtend op Ponyo pyama met haar voet op en neer te tikken. Ze wist wel dat het een eeuwigheid zou duren voor er reactie kwam, maar deze keer was het toch écht wel lang. Ze zuchtte en begon op haar nagels te bijten, wachtend op haar dochter. In Ponyo's kamer had de rommel berg zich opgestapeld. Er stonden enorme vuilzakken vol schoolboeken en ingepakte dozen. Haar hele kamer werd ingepalmd door dozen, behalve de twee opklapbare bedden die er tijdelijk stonden voor Ren en Ponyo. Twee aparte, want Tsuki wilde natuurlijk niet dat er ongelukjes gebeurden. Haar geroep had niet veel indruk gemaakt, want de twee tieners bewogen geen vin. Ren begon zelfs nog luider te snurken dan eerst en Ponyo wreef even in haar ogen. Maar ondertussen was Tsuki haar geduld op en vloog de deur open. Tsuki oranje haren bewogen mee in de wind en ze gooide een lege doos zo op Ponyo, die wakker schrok en het uitgilde van de paniek. "Ga van me af!!!" gilde Ponyo, ze viel van bed met een luide bons en geschaterlach volgde. Ponyo wreef over haar kont en zond een woedende blik richting haar moeder die niet meer bijkwam van het lachen. Ren was ondertussen ook wakker, maar dan met minder lawaai, en lachte nu lustig mee met Tsuki terwijl Ponyo naar beneden stampte. Ponyo realiseerde zich welke dag het was en was nu nog teleurgestelder dan eerst. Woedend trok ze een blaadje van de kalender en zag dat er door Tsuki met een inktzwarte alcoholstift "Verhuis" stond geschreven. Ze nam de kalender van het haakje en mikte hem recht in de afvalemmer, ze wilde niet verhuizen en had afgezien van deze dag. Het was niet zo'n groot probleem, Ren en Haru gingen mee, maar het probleem was dat ze dichter in de buurt gingen wonen van...Sosuke! Ze rilde bij de gedachte aan hem en ging met een hand door haar haren. Ze fanatseerde zich dat Ren hem in elkaar sloeg, ze glimlachte, maar legde snel een hand op haar mond. Zoiets kon ze beter niet denken. Er waren ongeveer 5 minuten voorbijgegaan en ze zat nog steeds op de grond met de kastdeur open na te denken. Toen ze dat besefte sloot ze de kastdeur met een luide knal, nam het beleg en boterhammen in haar hand en ging aan tafel zitten. Waar ze traag begon aan haar ontbijt, dat ze normaal opgeschrokt zou hebben. Het was ondertussen middag geworden en ook Kyoya was opgestaan. Momenteel stond Ponyo aan zijn kant omdat hij ook niet wilde verhuizen. De verhuiswagen was alles aan het inladen en ze nam zijn hand vast terwijl hij grommend keek naar de mannen die elk meubelstuk in zijn bezit in de wagen gooide. Ren thumb|left|Kyoya vertrouwd niemand!hielp niet mee, hij wilde Ponyo niet nog kwader maken, maar Tsuki daarentegen hief glimlachend in haar eentje een wasmachine en een ijkast in de wagen. Ze konden niet begrijpen waarom ze zo vrolijk was en stonden nu alledrie hun hoofd te schudden. "Beetje hulp graag!" mopperde Tsuki, en toen geen van hen antwoorde trok ze Kyoya mee aan zijn oor naar het meubelstuk. En hij kon niets anders doen dan zijn vrouw helpen. Ren keek naar Ponyo. Ze had haar hoofd naar beneden gekeerd en hij wist gewoon dat ze op het punt stond te gaan huilen, dus nam hij haar hand en hief haar hoofd omhoog. "Geen zorgen, ik blijf bij je." troostte hij haar en hij kuste haar voorhoofd. Ponyo dacht na over die woorden. Hij was een draak en dus goed in spelletjes met mensen, dus schudde ze haar hoofd en trok haar hand terug. "Je moet het me beloven!" eiste ze. Hij keek naar haar houding, ze had haar handen over elkaar geslagen en probeerde zo kwaad mogelijk te kijken, daardoor moest hij glimlachen. "Beloofd" bevestigde hij en trok Ponyo dicht tegen zich aan. "En wat Sosuke betreft", voegde hij eraan toe, "Die zal niet lang meer te leven hebben vrees ik!" Ze lachtte en kuste hem toen. Haar reddende drakenheld. De verhuiswagen ging voorop en de gezinswagen volgde. Kyoya was aan het stuur, hij was iemand die eigenlijk redelijk goed lette op wat hij deed, Tsuki zat naast hem en Ponyo en Ren zaten achterin. Ponyo was in slaap gevallen op Ren's borstkast en hij keek uit het raam naar het voorbij razende landschap dat hij gemakkelijk kon volgen ondanks de snelheid. De GPS kletste maar door over het aantal kilometers en welke richtingen ze uit moesten gaan. Compleet onnodig aangezien de verhuiswagen voorop reed, maar Kyoya wilde alles zo goed mogelijk doen. Hij vertrouwde nooit iemand zomaar. Alles ging goed tot Kyoya plotseling bewusteloos viel en Tsuki het stuur moest overnemen terwijl Kyoya naast haar zat. Geen goed idee, aangezien Tsuki van snelheid houd. Ze was nog maar net aan het stuur of ze duwde de gas helemaal in en scheurde over het asfalt. De banden piepten en het duurde nog geen uur of ze waren al aangekomen bij een groot wit huis met een uitgestrekt grasveld. Er stond nog een auto verderop, op de oprit van de buren. Ren herkende de auto meteen. "Tante Myuu is er ook samen met Gingka en Haru" door het trillen van zijn borstkast werd Ponyo wakker en kon ze mee helpen uitladen. De kofferbak was bijna leeg. Alle dozen die Ponyo wilde dragen had Ren voor haar overgenomen dus was ze blij dat ze nu eindelijk met een doos aan het sjouwen was. Alleen, ze had wel gehoopt dat die doos wat lichter zou zijn. Ze waggelde zwetend en zuchtend naar de voordeur tot ze opeens merkte dat de doos thumb|left|Ponyo, verbaasd om Sosuke te zienlichter werd en ze glimlachte met een vragende blik. Toen de doos uit haar handen werd genomen verandere die glimlach onmiddelijk in een grimas. Daar stond hij, haar ergste vijand en dé reden dat ze niet wilde verhuizen naar deze uithoek van wereld, Sosuke. Zijn glimlach voelde donker aan en hij keek naar haar alsof ze een collectors item was in de etalage. Ze gromde en wilde de doos terugnemen, maar de wiegerende arm van Sosuke liet niet toe. "Upup! Laat mij dit maar voor je doen, wat ben je weer mooi thumb|Sosukevandaag!" zei hij en hij glimlachte weer die lach waar Ponyo's maag van ging omdraaien. Hij was knap, daar niet van, maar het was zijn walgelijke en verwende karakter dat zo lelijk was. Ze haatte hem sinds de dag dat hij Ren wilde kwaad doen. En dat is een tijdje. "Sosuke, geef mij die verdomde doos!" ze sprong weer naar voren, maar hij keerde zich om zodat ze op de grond viel. "Maar dan zou je je alleen maar bezeren" Ze stond op en gromde weer, niet van plan om hem te laten winnen. Net op het moment dat ze hem een klap wilde verkopen, stond Ren daar als geroepen. Zijn gezicht stond furieus en zijn ogen werden spleetjes. Ponyo wilde naar voren komen en hem sussen, maar Ren hield haar naar achteren met zijn hand. Er kwam een soort gesis uit zijn keel. "Sosuke, geef die doos terug of ik verbouw je smoel!" dreeg hij. Hij balde zijn vuisten en stond klaar om zijn bedreiging ook uit te laten komen. Er gingen lange seconden voorbij en niemand bewoog. Sosuke floot zachtjes en deed gewoon alsof hij Ren niet hoorde. Dat maakte thumb|left|Ren sloeg Sosuke keihard op z'n gezicht.hem nog kwader. Ren stapte naar voren en sloeg zijn vuist keihard tegen Sosuke's gezicht waardoor die naar achteren vloog en op de grond viel. Ren pakte de doos behendig aan en zette hem aan de voordeur. "Nog iets te zeggen?!" Sosuke stond op en algauw liep het uit in een gevecht, dat Ponyo niet wilde, ze vreesde steeds voor Ren. "Ja Ren, sla die mafkees in elkaar!" zei iemand plots, maar niet luid genoeg om Ren en Sosuke uit elkaar te halen. Ponyo schrok op van die stem die zo bekend klonk. Ze draaide zich om en zag Haru staan. Haar rode haren in twee staarten zoals altijd en een zwart-rode jurk met een zak chips in haar handen. Ponyo bleef even naar haar staren en juichde toen. Ze knuffelde Haru stevig. "Haru, ik heb je zoooo gemist!!" zei ze en de knuffel werd nog steviger. "Aww, ik jou ook!! Maar je zult me nu los moeten laten of er blijft niets meer van me over" giechelde Haru en Ponyo liet los. Haru keek even afkeurend naarthumb|Haru supportert Ren het spektakel, dat Ren ondertussen had gewonnen, en de gewonde Sosuke die met de staart tussen de benen de oprit verliet. Ren wreef over zijn knokkels die rood zagen en Ponyo kreeg het bloed in de gaten. Ze nam hem meteen vast om te verzorgen, maar toen ze aankwam was de wonde al verdwenen. "Van hem gaan we nog horen, maar dan zal ik zijn smoel nog een make-over geven!" Haru en Ponyo lachte. "Mijn zegen heb je" knipoogde Haru. Ponyo was alleen maar blij dat het hiet toch nog leuk zou worden... Wordt vervolgd....mischien :P